Forgetting and Remembering
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: After Cronus leaves the teenagers with a badly wounded red head on thier hands, She forgets everything she once had. Her amnesia is so terrible that she may never remember! Can a mysterious boy save her from a cruel twist of fate? AxA
1. Forgotten

**Forgetting and Remembering**

_By Anya_

A/N: Okay, So yes, there are a ton of stories similar to this on fanfiction, but what's one more lovely sappy cheesy romance?? We always enjoy those don't we!? Anyway, on with the drama!! This song is kinda appropriate so Round Here by Counting Crows.

Disclaimer: Don't own never will…no need to rub salt into the wounds.

_Step out the front door like a ghost into the fog, Where no one notices the contrast of white on white._

* * *

Archie paced his room. Damn Cronus! They had been so close to winning, he had been in their very hands, weak and almost captured. But then the God had used his energy to wrench himself away from the teenagers. Usually they would have tried to capture him or else just go home after he cowardly ran away, but this time was different. It was different because, as the power hungry god had gotten away he had snatched something very important to Archie.

Atlanta.

* * *

Cronus held his scythes to her throat and she held his arm, trying to prevent him from harming her. Cronus of course laughed at this and told the titans descendants they could have Atlanta back if they gave him the device he had been after.

'That stupid device, Hermes won't even tell us what it does and yet, it seems more important than Atlanta!! Not in my books!' Archie thought angrily. The device had been silver with intricate golden designs inlaid on it. It was very beautiful and lightweight. It looked like a large ring, but it was much too large for any finger.

Archie growled as he thought of the situation they had been in. Jay knew he could let Atlanta die, yet he couldn't give up the device either. Archie had gotten fed up with his waiting and had snuck around behind Cronus, careful not to disturb him, seeing as how one false move would end Atlanta's life.

Archie had slashed Cronus' arm away from Atlanta, using his whip. She had fallen to the ground, but Cronus knowing if he didn't buy time soon he wouldn't escape, picked her up and threw her with as much strength as Herry into the nearest tree. Which happened to be about 6 feet away. The tree bent and fell over on top of the still form of Atlanta.

His Atlanta! Cronus was going to pay, that was for sure. Archie had advanced upon him but the cowardly God had disappeared into one of his portals as usual. Archie knew he was gone and booked it over to Atlanta's side just in time to hear her whisper, "Archie, save me, it hurts!"

* * *

The pale boy sat down, frustrated. Atlanta had been at the school all night, broken and bruised in Chiron's office. Archie had only seen her once before he had to leave with the rest of the group. It had not been a great visit. She was still unconscious and her ribs were blue and black. Apparently she had broken three of them and her arm was fractured. She wouldn't be able to run for a while, let alone walk. Ares was going to be furious.

But that was not what concerned Archie. The fact that she was his best friend, even more so than Jay, and she was hurt, concerned him. Okay that was the understatement of the year. He loved her and she was lying there, hurt and he could do squat to help her. It was nerve wracking and the purple haired boy was freaking out.

Not that Atlanta would ever know this. She lived in a state of ignorance, not noticing the glances Archie sent her way, or the way he blushed when she slung her arm through his. Archie almost pounded the wall, but realizing it would wake everyone in the house and make Athena angry he stopped. Athena was very scary when angered. But right now, Archie was fuming and he had a feeling he was being irrational and churlish, therefore ten times as frightening on Athena.

Deciding he was getting absolutely no sleep that night, Archie went into Atlanta's room, grabbing a spare sweater of hers sitting on a chair. Hopefully she would forgive him if he proved he wasn't snooping. Which of course he was.

Pictures were on every flat surface, and books, blankets and camping gear covered the rest. Archie marveled at this girl who seemed to be the opposite as him, yet entirely the same. She loved athletic things, especially camping, hiking and running. And yet she also loved curling up with a good book and eating any junk food she could get her hands on.

Archie snatched the first book he saw, remembering the half dozen times he had caught Atlanta reading it, snuggled under a warm throw. She would definitely need something to do when she was recovering.

The purple haired boy stopped to look around her room, thinking about what else he could bring to satisfy Atlanta. He noticed almost every single picture in her room were of him and her.

'Well that's what happens when your best friends Archie, don't get your hopes up!' Archie thought, a small spark of hope igniting in his chest despite his better judgment.

After grabbing everything he would need, Archie got on his blue motorbike and put on his matching blue helmet. There was only one other helmet in the back, a red one. It belonged to Atlanta. She often rode with him whenever they actually took the bike. Which was almost never, considering they ran almost everywhere or went in Herry's truck. Unfortunate, really, considering whenever they did take the bike, Archie got to have Atlanta wrapped around him.

These stray thoughts were erased as Archie revved the engine and drove in the direction of the school.

* * *

Atlanta was walking around in a fog. She saw bandages on her almost everywhere, but strangely enough she did not notice them or feel pain. She was too busy being consumed by her thoughts.

'Who am I?? I don't remember anything at all!' She thought. Her hair was drooping from the humidity and her muscles felt as though they should have been tired. But she wasn't, not at all. She thought as far back as she could go and arrived to the conclusion that she had no memory left. Maybe she was dead?

Atlanta sighed, believing herself to be dead. That was really unfortunate since she knew there was something she was supposed to do and someone she was supposed to do it with.

"Ah, well can't be that important if I can't remember him." Atlanta retraced that sentence. Him? How did she know it was a him?

She shook her mess of hair and started walking again, in the hope that someone would come and save her.

She came across a small pool of water and stepped back frightfully. Water was bad and scary, although she wasn't quite sure why. She knew she wasn't actually scared of it, but she also knew if she entered she would never get out.

Her reflection was somewhat of a shock to her. She had flaming red-hair, not the purple she had thought. And her eyes were hazel not blue.

"But I thought…oh well, maybe I'm just confused, being dead and all." Atlanta whispered, trying to think of her name. It wouldn't come to her, although she knew it started with an 'A'. Maybe Annie? "Hell No! I ain't an Annie!" Atlanta laughed. She thought some more and came to the conclusion that her name must be Ariana. Kind of like Arch-

'Wait! What was the name I was trying to remember?' Atlanta thought with frenzy. It slipped away though and the girl who had called herself Ariana drifted off to sleep, tears staining her face and dreams filled with hazel eyes, purple hair and "Ar".

* * *

Archie reached Chiron's office without interruption. He knew no one would be with Atlanta, Chiron slept in a room down the hall. He entered the door and set Atlanta's favorite curl up blanket on her and her book beside her. He had brought in one picture, the one of all seven of them. Atlanta had been smiling and Archie had been giving her bunny ears.

He had later got yelled at by Theresa because it was supposed to be a 'family portrait' and he ruined it. He had retorted with a, "So you're telling us you would rather have a boring family portrait than a picture of all your friends having fun and acting the way they are supposed to?!"

Theresa had giving him a strange look and hugged him. Didn't even say anything just hugged him. Archie had just stood there, dumbstruck; until he realized his favorite arguer (next to Atlanta) had just agreed and hugged him!

Well that was no fun.

Atlanta moaned softly in her sleep and Archie jumped. She murmured something incomprehensible, which sounded suspiciously to Archie, "What was I supposed to remember! Who is **he**?!"

Archie frowned, wondering himself who he was. Since when did Atlanta know other guys! Archie pulled the blanket up and swiftly leaned down to her ear.

"You better be dreaming of me!" he whispered. She sighed and nodded, all the while murmuring, "Save me, the fog! Where is he?"

Archie growled in jealously, but the small whimpering red-head below him made him feel less like punching someone. He pulled the blanket up yet again and tucked her in, kissing her forehead in the process.

"See you in the morning, my Atlanta." He mumbled and left the school.

Atlanta felt a small pressure on her forehead and all her worries seemed to disappear. She felt safe again and wondered what had created this deep feeling within her.

Maybe it was him?! Maybe he had come to save her! Atlanta shook her head from such thoughts. She was being foolish. She was dead after all…right?

* * *

A/N: So I give up on one-shot lol, I think this shall be a three shot!! 


	2. Abandoned

**Chapter Two: Abandoned**

_By Anya_

A/N: For the first time in my entire life…I have absolutely nothing to say (as you might have guessed, I'm a chatterbox hehehe) ENJOY!!

* * *

Jay's PMR awoke him from a lovely dream he had been having about a certain red-head. He smiled at the way Theresa's luscious lips had curved into a grin right before he had kissed her, and the way her light red hair fell into her eyes when she got shy. Growling at the interference the small device had on his marvelous dream, the leader of the class of the titans answered the ring.

"Jay you should get to the school quick, it's about Atlanta." Hera's voice seemed very alarmed and jay inwardly cursed.

'_Goddamn Cronus, right when I was at the best part of my dream! One Day you will pay for that…' _Jay complained silently, rushing to slip on a shirt and wake the others.

In a matter of minutes the whole team was downstairs, almost completely ready.

"Where's Archie?" Jay asked worried. He had said this was about Atlanta; usually Archie would be the first one down!

"He's not in his room…maybe he is already at the school?" Odie rationalized. Jay nodded and they raced to Herry's large truck, speeding to the school.

The five teenagers swiftly made their way past the secret portal in the janitor's closet and got to Chiron's office. They entered the room to see Atlanta surrounded by some of the gods. She looked scared, and confused.

"Atlanta?" Theresa asked quietly. She walked up to the younger red-head girl that was one of her closest friends.

The girl looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

Jay gaped at the explanation he was being given. Atlanta had amnesia! What, how could she not remember everything they had been through together! How could she not remember Cronus!

"But I saw a movie about amnesia once. Overboard (A/N: Good Movie!) and she got her memory back. So Atlanta will too right?" Herry asked.

"You see, Atlanta had a severe case of amnesia, and we doubt that anything can make her remember again. But you share such a strong bond, we were hoping she would recognize you…"Hera trailed off uncertainly. Never had the Queen of Gods been so nervous! How could five teenagers have such an impact on her!

'_Because you have grown soft in your old age, Hera. You love them; they are like your family, your children. And now one of them is hurt and may never remember you or your other children and you are scared. And you feel guilty, letting all of them suffer like this!' _Hera's inner voice was rational but the grey haired Queen pushed it away.

It was nothing like that, Hera couldn't afford to get close to mortals, they just died so easily. They're lives were like a candle, flickering out in the slightest puff of wind.

'_But like candles, they provide warmth and love and light while they last. Gods have forgotten the most important aspect of life…To love.'_ The small voice whispered at her. Hers felt her eyes misting at the revelation.

"Please just talk to her; I know she will remember you." Hera's voice was soft and wavered slightly. Jay had never seen his mentor so shaken. He was scared at this. Was there no hope!?

* * *

Theresa gasped at Atlanta's question. Okay, what the hell was going on! Jay swiftly walked up to her and told Odie to explain something while he talked to Atlanta. Theresa was yanked away form her friend and Jay took her place.

"Atlanta? Hi, I'm Jay."

"Hello, is my name really Atlanta? That's strange; I thought it was Ariana…" Atlanta wondered. Jay laughed softly.

"No I'm sorry. Look, you live with us, it's like a roommates thing but you were in a terrible…accident…the other day, and you don't remember us. But we are here to take care of you!" Jay's voice was filled with support and caring at the end of this. Atlanta's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I don't remember you! It must feel awful, were we good friends?" Atlanta apologized. Jay nodded.

"Don't worry though, I will introduce everyone and then you can come home with us." Jay smiled and turned to show a group of teary eyes teenagers assembled in a line. "This is Odie, he is really smart. This is Herry, he likes to eat, and Neil, he is very…lucky." Jay refrained from saying self-centered and conceited. "And this is Theresa; she was your best friend."

"Hello," Atlanta greeted shyly, "I'm really sorry I don't remember you…" The red-head was having a huge tear fest in her mind. Where was the boy? The one who made everything okay, and was going to save her! Atlanta was at a loss for words, she was almost positive he would save her. How could he just abandon her like that!

When they got back to the brownstone Atlanta looked around, trying to remember. There was nothing except a faint smell. But that smell was no where near at this moment, where had it gone? Where had he gone! Atlanta shook her head, trying to get these thoughts out. Apparently there was no dream boy and apparently he wasn't coming to save her.

"Okay, Atlanta this is your room." Atlanta looked into the room Herry was pointing out to her and noticed pictures sitting out everywhere. She almost ran toward them, quickly snatching a handful. They were all of her and a purple haired boy!

"Who is this Herry?" She whispered. She knew this boy! But from where? How?

"Uhhh…that's Archie, he's like your best friend. Even more than Theresa." Herry answered, a little worried at the shade of white Atlanta was going.

"Archie…" She murmured excitedly. Then she passed out right in front of Herry, who caught her.

"Whoa! Jay! Help!" Herry yelled, panic stricken for the red-head who came close to being like a little sister to him.

Jay had just contacted Archie through his PMR when Herry's yell echoed throughout the building. Archie asked what he was yelling about when Herry answered the question for him.

"Atlanta so just fainted! For no reason!"

"What Atlanta is there? I'll be home in two seconds, don't take her anywhere." Archie commanded to Jay who nodded, knowing that if he messed with Atlanta right now, Archie would slaughter him with his bare hands.

* * *

If Archie would have been racing Atlanta, he would have actually won. The purple haired boy had been across town, with no means of transportation except his feet. He had never run so fast in his entire life. Why hadn't anyone told him Atlanta was back!? The purple haired boy was furious at his friends, but more concerned about Atlanta.

He burst through the brownstone doors and found Atlanta to be lying on the couch, deliriously talking about the fog.

"Atlanta? It's Archie." He whispered to her.

* * *

Atlanta had been wandering around in the same gray fog as before. There was nothing there, just the humid, grey blanket that covered the land that Atlanta couldn't even see. She kneeled down and cried. Why could she not remember these people! Why hadn't that boy come? She knew he would, she knew him…she wasn't sure how.

The red-head curled up into a ball and remembered the name the burly boy had said before she fainted.

"Archie…My name is apparently Atlanta. I know absolutely nothing about myself, my best friends, where I live, or you! And yet, you mean _everything_ to me. Your name means everything. I know you…I belong with you but I can't find you because I don't know where I am myself! Why!" Atlanta screamed this last bit. Her tears ebbed and her shaking stopped. Somewhere she heard a faint voice.

"Atlanta?"

"That's me!" Cried Atlanta, comforted by the deep tone of his voice. It was speaking softly, almost a whisper, but Atlanta could hear it perfectly. It made her feel safe…loved.

"It's Archie." The voice whispered again.

* * *

"Archie, Atlanta has really bad amnesia; she will probably not remember you…" Jay trailed off when he saw Atlanta's hazel eyes open and her lips twitch into a smile.

"I know you…"

* * *

A/N: Minor Cliffy, lol! I really like this idea, be prepared! It is about to get really, really fluffy. I do have one request though, if you enjoyed it please review! Love Anya. 


	3. Remembered

**Chapter 3: Remembered**

A/N: I lied, it's a four shot! There will be one more chapter after this one!

**Don't Own!**

* * *

Atlanta stared at the boy in front of her. Her other 'friends' looked at her in shock. Why? Because standing in front of her was the boy! The savior, the hero, all of them. He had appeared when she had called and he looked exactly as she remembered.

'_That's the problem though, I don't necessarily remember him, I just know him. I'm not sure where from or how or anything! He could be my husband, my brother, my dad, my boyfriend!'_ Atlanta thought, ruling out dad and husband by default.

"I know you…" She murmured, smiling a bit at the expression of pure concern radiating from the purple haired boy.

"Yes, you do. Would you like to go for a walk outside?" He asked gently. Atlanta nodded and sat up slowly.

"But where do I know you from? I just recognize you, I still don't remember anything! Aren't I supposed to remember stuff by now?" Atlanta demanded. Archie turned to her and smiled.

"I'm your best friend, along with these guys back here. You probably will have your memory come back in bits now, but some will come quickly than others. For example, when I say do you want to go for a run, you say?"

"Are you kidding me, my head is pounding!" Atlanta responded quickly. Archie laughed and didn't ask her again. Atlanta stood up and apologized to the others. I mean, they may know her, but in her mind; she was some girl they kept helping just because.

* * *

After leaving the brownstone, Archie and Atlanta walked to the park. It was cloudy and drizzled on and off. Archie scowled at the weather but inside his thoughts ranged from extreme anger and concern to giddiness and hope.

'_She recognized me! Not Theresa or Herry or Jay or Odie or Neil! Me! Theresa will be pissed…Haha. Oh well, if Atlanta remembers again, she'll forgive us. But Cronus was going down! How dare he hurt Atlanta like this? She looked so alone and scared just now. Even now as I walk beside her she looks forlorn and sad.'_ Archie's thought train was interrupted by Atlanta's shy questioning voice.

"Archie, do I have a family? Are you my boyfriend? What are we doing here, I mean usually high school-ers don't dorm together, that's a university thing."

"Uhhh, well yes to the first, they are in Toronto, Canada. No to the second," Archie blushed furiously here, "and Hera can explain everything later."

"Please tell me, I just want to know why I'm here and who I am… I can't remember my middle name or my favorite color. What would you feel like, losing yourself? And when you wake up all these people are saying they are your best friends! But out of everything, you don't even remember your favorite animal or hobby, but a boy shows up, who as far as you know, you have never met before and you recognize him! And he becomes everything because he is all you have left!" Atlanta's voice had risen at the end of this and angry tears were mixing with the rain.

Archie was stunned. He supposed he would feel the same, if he was in her position. Archie's mind was flying way high in the sky somewhere, he wasn't thinking, he wasn't concentrating. So when he found Atlanta wrapped in his arms and crying against his chest, he was surprised, to say the least.

Her hair had fallen from their customary spikes and her slender arms were locked around his neck, as though he was the only thing to keep her from falling. Technically, he was. She had buried her head into the crook of his neck and he could feel her warm tears blending with the cold rain.

"Atlanta, please stop crying. I'm not leaving, even if you never remember again…" Archie whispered into her ear.

"How could you not, what about the times we had and the times we shared? What if I never remember any of that again? I won't be the same person; I won't act the same or anything. I won't be this Atlanta that you know!" She objected violently. Archie shook his head and wiped her hair out of her eyes.

"You'll always be _my_ Atlanta." He replied with conviction. Atlanta felt heat spread through her entire body.

'_His Atlanta?'_ Atlanta thought, feeling a strange emotion wash over her. '_Wait, I know this emotion, its happened whenever a little kid took my hand and asked for something! I can never say no…Does that mean Archie's a little kid?' _Atlanta was so confused until a voice unknown to her whispered in her mind, _'No, it means you love him. Like you love little children, you can't say no and you crave his company. Admit it Atlanta, you love him._'

"Maybe a little…But not very much…yet. Kind of a little…" Atlanta said, out loud.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking out loud!"

'_About you! But you don't need to know that!'_ Atlanta decided to ignore the little voice and concentrate on her present conversation.

"You promise you will stay, no matter what happens?" She asked, afraid to look up into his steely blue eyes. When she dared to look up a small smile was playing around his lips. Her eyebrow lifted.

"I promise." Archie swore cockily. Had his Atlanta, the Atlanta that didn't need anyone, just make him promise to stay with her!? Archie's mind was doing twirls and bowing and his imaginary audience was throwing roses.

"Prove it!" Atlanta challenged. Archie grinned, that sounded like Atlanta! He picked her up before she could register the movement and spun her around in the rain. He dropped down on a hill, holding Atlanta so she didn't hit the ground…hard. She was a tough girl, she could take _some_ pain.

The warrior and the huntress lay there, just staring at the cloudy sky and let the huge droplets land on them. Atlanta found it so peaceful, like her fog world, except not lonely. She had Archie (whoever he was) now. But there was still something missing, something she couldn't distinguish because she couldn't remember it. Atlanta was fed up! She looked over to her purple haired friend, who seemed mesmerized by the sky and crept a little closer.

"Archie, Archie, Archie!" She sang. He laughed and beckoned her closer.

"You said that to me when you gotten bitten by The Seeper (That was the right episode right?). You were dancing with me too." He laughed again, but a dark note entered his voice. Atlanta watched him in concern.

"What happened? What bit me?"

"The Seeper. It is a mythical creature…"

"They don't exist! Mythical creatures don't exist. Unicorns don't and dragons don't and giants don't…"

"Actually…"

"Oh my God Archie! I remember a giant!" Atlanta screeched. Archie smirked.

"Yeah, he's the enemy, his name is Agnon." The red-head was sitting stock still now, not lying anymore. Her head was cocked in concentration and her eyes were closed.

'_Do it Archie, tell her! It's not completely Atlanta right now, and she's not going to run off without you, no matter what you say! You're the only person she knows…except for Agnon but I doubt she'd run to him!'_ Archie's courage had finally been worked up enough to lean forwards and place his lips beside Atlanta's pale ear.

"Atlanta?" She didn't turn, but her muscles locked into place and her breathing hitched in her throat. Archie gulped, "I really, really…l-l-like, worried about you when you got bitten! I thought you were going to die and I had to find a cure!" Archie babbled.

'_Damn! You were so close Archie! Why did you have to chicken out?'_ Archie cursed his cowardice in his mind.

Atlanta's hopes had gone crashing into the ground. _'Why does it seem so important for him to care about me? Was I really that close to him?'_ Atlanta questioned in her mind. The two stared out at the rain slicked park before heading home.

Just after leaving the park, about 10 minutes until they reached the brownstone, Archie took a breath and weaved his hand with Atlanta's. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to, of course he did, but it was more the fact that she looked so… hopeless and lost.

"Archie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you. For…everything. For being my friend." Archie nodded and pulled her in for one last hug.

Atlanta clung to him with every fiber of her being. He was her rock, her support. The one thing that memories derived from. When she was with him, snippets came back to her, of her past. But nothing of her friends yet. She couldn't remember a single thing about any of them.

They entered the brownstone and were bombarded by questions of where they were and how they stayed in the rain so long. Atlanta smiled and raced to the bathroom to shower and change into PJ's.

* * *

Later that night, Atlanta tossed and turned in her bed. The others had long gone to bed and the lights had been out for a while. The brownstone had grown cold to Atlanta, in her blueis and large t-shirt.

'_Blueis! The only thing that comfort me now! Huge ass Granny panties that Theresa would faint from the sight of if she ever saw them. But they are just, oh so soft!'_

Atlanta indulged sometimes, when she felt uncomfortable or just wanted to relax. She would usually wear booty shorts or boy-cut underwear, but today, she felt like her blueis!

The light baby blue material was soft as silk, but without the slippery feel. They had a bit of lace at the top, just to make it seem cool enough to wear. They were horrendous even to Atlanta, who didn't see the need to wear silky lingerie to impress a certain brown haired leader.

'_I wonder if Archie would like me in lingerie…OH GOD ATLANTA! Stop that train of thought right this instant and go wash your face!'_

Atlanta obediently got off her bed and snuck into the hall, going to the kitchen to grab a cookie and some water while she was washing her wicked thoughts away…yes, they were wicked.

Atlanta couldn't even remember his favorite color (let alone her own!) and yet she seemed to be falling deeper in love with him. The red-head shook her puzzled head slightly.

'_It had seemed like he liked me too at the park today… maybe there is just a rule to not go out with boys you like here. I mean its obvious Theresa is in love with Jay, and he feels the same, and yet they aren't going out. This is obvious to me and I have known them for only a day!'_

Atlanta crossed that thought out, knowing full well she had known them before the accident.

'_Stupid…whatever it was that caused me to lose my memory_.' The slender red-head dropped onto the couch only to fall to the floor almost instantly. She rubbed her butt, recalling the fact that she was still wearing her blueis!

'_Please be Theresa, please be Theresa, please be Theresa…Damnit! Somebody really hates me!'_ Atlanta had turned to see a half asleep Archie looking at her. She nervously pulled her oversized beer shirt down and apologized quietly.

"No problem, I didn't know you liked human couches!" He teased. She smiled but he knew something was different by the unusual shade of red her face had gone. "What's wrong, Lannie?"

Flashes went off in her head like fire works at new years.

_Lannie_, a purple haired boy running towards her.

_Lannie,_ Archie saving her from Arachne's mind control.

_Lannie_, Pandora's Box opening.

_Lannie_, Archie afraid of Poseidon's water portal.

_Lannie_, Archie kissing her in front of all the gods!

* * *

"Oh..." Atlanta whimpered, noticing she was warm and tucked under a large fuzzy blanket. Archie was staring down at her, the usual protectiveness of her showing through. "Scared yeah, didn't I Arch?"

Archie looked at her as though the world had stopped. His face went from shock to joy in a matter of seconds and then he practically tackled Atlanta.

"You remember! You remember! Thank the gods!" He cried in a whisper. Atlanta groaned, not really wanting Archie to move from the edge of his perch on the couch, but needing the breath to return to her lungs. The boy sat up, absolutely lighting the room with his grin.

"What are you so surprised about? I'm tougher than you, jeez; you shouldn't have even been worried." Atlanta bragged.

"I was so not worried about you!" Archie retorted. Atlanta smiled knowingly.

"Sure you weren't, that's why you jumped me when you realized I remembered…admit is Archie-_kins_, you always worry about me!" Atlanta was goading him to respond, and Archie knew it. But this time, Archie wanted to fall for her trap, because he had one set of his own.

"Yes, and you need me…admit it Lannie-_bear_" He pleaded cockily, turning the mushy nickname she had given him, back on her, "Unless you can't remember what you said while you were in amnesia."

Atlanta blushed, but retorted, "You should admit it first because I have something I want to give you! You won't get it until you admit the truth! You worry about me!"

"Okay, okay. I worry about you."

"And…"

"I worry about you a lot."

"Well if you're going to be stubborn…oh well! Guess you won't get your gift."

"Okay! I worry about you every time you go outside, every time you're not near me. I worry about you when you go to bed, when you're in math and I'm in science and I worry about you when we fight Cronus. I worry about you all the time and you know it!"

Atlanta was a little shocked at his words. Well, an 'I worry about you all the time, a lot.' Would have been enough, but this was certainly better than anything she could have expected. He definitely deserved his present.

Atlanta sat up to be near him and he glared at her, half mad and half amused. She leaned forward and took his face in one hand and…

* * *

A/N: I bet you are so mad you aren't reading this! Oh well, too bad. This isn't a bad length chapter! Sorry I haven't updated **I'm Not That Person**, I hit writers block. I think it will go away when I get this out. One last chapter!! Tonight or tomorrow morning! Forgive me for the cut-off cliffy sentence but I couldn't resist, Anya! 


	4. Forever

**Chapter Four: Forever**

Disclaimer: I wish….

A/N: sorry wasn't as quick of an update as expected cause I am sick as a dog! I can barely talk and my singing sounds like two cats in a bag being thrown into a wall! Well enough complaining, here you go! Oh before we get started, let's review: _Atlanta sat up to be near him and he glared at her, half mad and half amused. She leaned forward and took his face in one hand and…_

* * *

Flicked him in the forehead.

"Oww, what was that for?" Archie asked rubbing his head, trying to conceal the blush of all blushes. He actually thought he was going to kiss him!

"That was because you didn't take me home right away and I got wet! Now I'm gunna get sick!" She complained.

Archie smirked, "Nah, only wimps get sick. Oh wait! You are-"

And then she kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss but it left Archie's mind whirling and the almost controlled blush escape. He instinctively kissed back and her strong arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She pulled away and flushed, Archie mentally slapped himself!  
_'Damn, what have I done…Wait! She kissed me!'_ He thought.

"What was that for?" He asked again, forgetting that he had already asked that question.

"That one was payment for kissing me in front of all the gods." She whispered sheepishly.

"You know about that?!" Archie exclaimed. Atlanta nodded and removed her arms from around his neck.

'_At least he isn't mad…'_ Atlanta thought. Her tanned skin was pale and she was clammy to the touch.

Archie noticed this almost immediately and pulled her closer on instinct. Forgetting that she was already near to him, she ended up on his lap.

"Whoops…" Archie laughed nervously, "Sorry, I thought you looked sick, and you feel feverishly warm." Atlanta laughed as well, not really wanting to move from the warmth his body was radiating. She was freezing.

"I am really chilly. Maybe I am sick?"

"Wimp." Archie teased, worried about her already. She smiled and tweaked his nose.

"You know, I may be a wimp, but technically you haven't done anything to keep your promise yet."

"You mean the promise that I would stay?" Archie asked quietly, suddenly very serious. Atlanta nodded.

Lips connected as Archie kissed her.

'_What!! Oh, my, **he** is kissing **me**! This is a…mazing…'_ Atlanta thought deliriously, returning her arms to his neck and kissing him back. He flopped down on the couch with Atlanta still in his arms. She broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm not leaving Atlanta. I can't prove it any other way…I l-love you." Archie whispered nervously. Atlanta froze, and did a deer-in-the-headlights movement.

'_He loves me? How could I not know this! I am such a …DORK!'_ She thought rapidly, cringing at Archie's well known nick name. Archie didn't move, couldn't move, due to the red-head lying on his chest. He wished to escape to his room but apparently Atlanta had different plans.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." Archie confirmed, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Honestly truly, swear on Odie's life mean that?"

"Yes, Atlanta." Archie was getting annoyed; did she _have_ to make him repeat it over and over again?

"Say it." She commanded. Archie lifted an eyebrow and refrained from tipping her off the couch in annoyance.

"I love you."

Atlanta burrowed under his arm, slipping beside him on the couch. Her hazel eyes stared into his blue ones, trying to decipher what her heart was telling her.

'_Ewww, Archie's your best friend! What will Theresa say?'_ Definitely Atlanta's head/inner girl talking.

'_Who cares!? The boy you like is sitting in front of you, declaring his love and you are sitting and worrying about Theresa! What's wrong with you?'_ Her own inner Theresa, how lovely.

'No, no, no! Atlanta think about the group! What about Cronus?' Jay radio here, Atlanta has a connection. Jeeze, a girl can't catch a break!

'_Oh my Good Gracious! Atlanta, even you have to have better taste than that purple haired psycho you call a friend? No, well I suppose we all knew it would happen eventually. But couldn't he try and do something about the hair?'_ Atlanta attempted smacking her inner Neil on the head but found that it was harder than first thought.

'_But what do I want?'_ She thought… five voices filled her head softly.

'_Him, you want Archie…'_ Her own voice was added to that and Atlanta came back to the present. All that had happened in mere seconds. Atlanta silently wondered at how quickly life altering moments passed.

"I love you to Archie." Atlanta murmured, pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"Really?" He asked, struck dumb that the beautiful red-head beside him would return his feelings. Atlanta nodded and nestled into Archie's neck. He picked her up and tip toed out of the living room and back to her room.

There was a small lamp on in Atlanta's room and Archie stared down at the woman in his arms expectantly, noticing for the first time, she had no pants on.

"Hey Lannie, nice underwear…" He smiled, embarrassed beyond all belief. Atlanta opened her eyes, panic stricken, but decided that if he loved her; he could live with the blueis.

"Deal, and if you can't, feel them and then you'll understand." She commanded, closing her once again placid eyes. Archie's face went even redder (if possible!) but he was curious now. He lightly felt the material. It was possibly the softest thing he had ever felt, maybe excluding Atlanta's hair.

"Wowwie! No wonder you wear them!"

"Only on special occasions. Like earlier on I felt depressed and they cheered me up."

Archie smiled and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead softly, his eyes warm.

"Are you depressed anymore?"

"Not at all. Do you find it strange how no matter how hard I tried to think, I couldn't remember, and when I wasn't trying it all came back to me because you said Lannie?"

"No, sometimes life goes like that. The things you want the most come around when you least expect them too. Kind of like you!" Archie replied.

"What do you mean me?"

"Well when this all first happened, I didn't want this, any of it. And yet here I am and it's the best days of my life! You're here." Archie explained. Atlanta smiled and grabbed his collar, pulling him close for another kiss.

"You have no idea how bad Theresa is going to interrogate me tomorrow." Atlanta sighed. Archie grinned.

"Let's just not tell them. Did you know they are conveniently going to the beach tomorrow, leaving me with you to try and get you to remember? Well, they don't know you already remembered…"

Archie left the sentence hanging and Atlanta gave a self-satisfied smirk.

"You, Archie-_kins_, are a genius!"

"I know but if you call me that again I might have to shoot myself."

Atlanta laughed; Archie kissed her forehead again and shut the door.

"Good night Atlanta."

She blew him a kiss and the lights were turned off.

* * *

The morning of Archie was rudely interrupted by a bouncing Atlanta. She was perched on the edge of his bed, hopping up and down giddily.

"Atlanta go away. What the hell are you doing in my room at this ungodly hour?"

"Archie, it is eleven in the afternoon and everybody is already gone. As for me, I'm waiting for my good morning kiss!"

"Go away-"

A heartbeat of silence.

"What did you just say?" Archie wondered absolutely incredulous.

"I said everyone was gone and I was waiting for my good morning kiss…" Atlanta answered, worried at the smile that appeared on Archie's face.

"You're telling me that wasn't a dream? You remember?"

"Uh….yeah." Atlanta answered.

"Prove it." Archie said.

Atlanta grinned and pulled blue material up from her pajama bottoms. Archie leaned over and felt it. It was softer than he recalled.

"Wow, this is like… bizarre." Archie said, yanking Atlanta out of her balanced crouch. She cried out and fell into a heap at the end of his bed. He laughed softly and picked her up.

"Hey, no fair!" She whined. He laid her beside him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Five more minutes." Archie murmured. Atlanta giggled, fully awake and decided on a plan of action to get out of bed.

Almost asleep, Archie was instantly awake when Atlanta kissed him. He pulled her close, so her body was pressed to his. She deepened the kiss, knowing that Archie had no chance.

She pulled back to see a fully awake, albeit ruffled, Archie staring at her.

"Are you awake now or do I need to turn on again in five minutes?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let me tell you Atlanta, if you wake me up like that every morning, I will never sleep in again. Although I don't think that counts as your morning kiss…so…" And then he kissed her.

Electricity shot up and down her spine and her arms circled his head. The couple stopped making out long enough to breathe.

"I could definitely get used to that."

"You better, I plan to be doing it for a while."

"How long a while?"

Archie looked at her, seeing a softer, gentler side to his Atlanta. "How does forever suit you?"

"Suits me just fine, but I have one condition."

"And what may that be?"

"You have to have a talk with Jay. He's being a blockhead. He can't seem to understand that Theresa is willing to wit forever, but that doesn't mean she has to. She loves him-"

"He loves her too you know."

"Then he should forget Cronus, for once in his entire life, and get what he wants because he deserves it. So you need to talk to him."

"I am at your service."

"Always?" Archie nodded, "Good, now go make me breakfast and bring it up to me when you're done. I want cereal with banana and yogurt in it."

"I don't think this was part of the forever deal." Archie complained. Atlanta smiled.

"It is now!" She snuggled farther down into his pillow and pulled the blankets over her head. Archie got up and walked down the stairs.

'_Atlanta, I will get you any breakfast you want, every single day for a lifetime if it means forever.'_ The purple haired boy smirked, he could almost hear her saying _'Good cause tomorrow I want eggs and bacon!'_

* * *

A/N: Awe, I was going to continue but I liked the whole breakfast thing. Belle, you have no idea how hard it was for me not to tell Archie to make Banana Pancakes! (If you don't know what we are talking about, read Oblivious, it's amazing) Well hope you enjoyed, please review! 


End file.
